MGLA Episode 1: The Castle in The Clouds
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A series of 3-shot tales. On the hunt for something, a group of travelers comes across many lands, meeting friends, foes and rivals along the way. There will be pairings, I just haven't decided what yet, as the story is just started. Rated T, for now.
1. Through The Thick Woods

_A/N: Back again with something entirely different from all my previous stories. This one has a sort of fantasy setting, kind of a throw back to RPGs like Tower of Druaga and the Tales of series. This story is one that I don't really want to be just mine, I want it to be something everyone can enjoy. Anyway the basic premise is that four travelers (Hayate, Fate, Subaru, and Vivio) go on various adventures in different lands. Of course in standard RPG fare, more people will show up to join, and betray the group as the overall plot develops (if I ever come up with one). With this story, I want to create an expanded world that can be updated and shaped at any time I want. Unlike longer stories that I used to write, each adventure will only be three chapters or four chapters, and hopefully can all stand on their own so that I can continue and stop the story when I get tired. Once this adventure is done, and maybe a few others, I'll invite others to join in on the fun if they want. With that said, please enjoy the first part of this new tale that I have woven. _

* * *

_Magical Girl Lyrical Adventure _

_Episode 1: The Castle in The Clouds_

_Part 1: Through The Thick Woods_

The sound of footsteps echoed around as the shoes of four disgruntled travelers stepped through a thick forest. They had been wandering around for several hours already since entering, but found no indication of finding the exit. By this point in time, all of them were completely exhausted.

"Just admit it already, we're lost." A tall blond, dressed up in armor -who also carried a sword at her side- poked the back of her leader.

"We're not lost, just a little off course, that's all." The leader, who had short brown hair, and carried around a long staff, sighed and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry, don't worry."

"Just how many times have you said that in the past two hours, leader?" A girl with blue hair and a pair of boxing gloves looked at the leader with a narrow gaze.

"Like I said, don't worry, we're not lost."

"Can we stop now, I'm hungry." The final of the four travelers; A small child, one who resembled the tall blond - though her eyes were two different colors -, clutched her stomach. "I want to eat now!"

"Soon Vivio, I promise." The blond slapped the leader over the head and joined her companions in giving her the evil eye. "Well, Hayate, can we at least stop for dinner?" Hayate, the leader of the all female group stopped walking and pondered it for a little.

It was already hard enough for them to get through the woods as it was; once it got dark, it would be impossible. She knew this, and she was the leader, so it was her call.

"Alright, we'll set up camp right here. Its no use running through the dark and getting lost."

"Even though we're already lost in the first place." The blond remarked.

"Quiet Fate-chan, just have a little faith in me. Now lets get this camp set up. Subaru." The blue-haired girl nodded and started to gather fire wood while the others looked for a clearing. They couldn't find one, there were too many trees.

"Looks like we'll have to make one. Everyone step back." Hayate took her staff and held it in front of her, she reached behind her back and also pulled out a thick book, the title written in a strange language. "From this Book of Darkness, I cast the spell." Everyone stepped back as a magic circle appeared under her.

_"Light and darkness, struggle and become one. Grant me the blessing of the Tome of The Night's Sky, and allow us settlement on this land. From this world and to the Heavens I ask this of you, Reinforce!"_

The sky above illuminated. A beam of light shot from the clouds, blasting the area in front of them. Closing their eyes to the brightness of the ray, they could not see the magic at work. And when they opened them again, a large dusty circle lay in front of them, where a cluster of trees used to be. "All done, you can thank me later." Hayate put the book away and rested her staff at its side once more.

"Alright, now we can eat."

"Yay!" Vivio jumped in the air repeatedly as Subaru and her companions set up camp.

* * *

A mess of stars shinned down on the four travelers as they lay flat on their backs in a circle. A fire roasted in the middle of them, providing them light and heat for the chilly night. "Its quite beautiful, isn't it?" Hayate smiled up at it, and whispered to Fate. They had already forgotten their earlier troubles when confronted by the milky way.

"Yeah, you never see a sky like this in the city, that's for sure." She looked over to Vivio, who was fading in and out of sleep. The little girl rubbed her eyes and tried her best to stay awake, but it was no good. "Come here, Vivio." Fate reached out to her, and the girl moved over, being encircled within a warm embrace. Soon after, she fell asleep in the swordsman's arms.

Their other companion, Subaru, was already unconscious, and would likely not wake up till morning. That mean it was just Fate and Hayate awake to keep each other company. Holding Vivio tight, Fate turned her head to Hayate and put a finger to her lips, telling the woman to keep her voice low.

"You're so mature, its almost like you're her mother."

"After that terrible fire, when we found her, she looked so lost. I'm trying my best to be, I'm all she has after all."

"You're not alone you know, and neither is she, we all have each other. Don't go trying to take the burden all by yourself, okay?" Fate nodded and closed her eyes. She let her guard down, which allowed Hayate to creep in close and snuggle up to her as well.

"H-Hayate." The blond kept her voice as low as possible, as not to wake Vivio.

"This should be fine, right? Even with the fire, its still cold, and I don't want to let little Vivio have you all to herself." Fate blushed but relinquished herself and just let Hayate embrace the two of them.

"Jeez, I don't want Subaru seeing us. She's such a blabbermouth, she would tell everyone at home the first chance she got; that would be embarrassing. I don't want everyone to get the wrong idea about us."

"Yeah yeah, you're so shy. Then again, that's one of the things I like about you." Hayate surprised Fate by kissing her on the cheek and then closing her eyes. After some time, her breathing became slow, and she fell into a deep sleep. Fate pondered the actions of a few moments ago, before shaking her head, and letting herself be carried away as well.

* * *

The sun had risen a long time ago, the four travelers had once again tried to make their way out of the forest. It was all for nothing, they were still making no progress. "We're still lost, aren't we?" Fate watched Hayate scratch her head and shake her head.

"Of course not, we're definitely on the right track."

'Hayate!"

"Alright alright, we're lost. These damn woods are cursed, I tell you."

"Fate-mama, I'm still hungry." Vivio stomach growled, they had just had lunch.

"Just wait a little sweetie." Fate grabbed Hayate by the shoulders and gripped them tightly, hard enough to cause some pain in the girl.

"I'm pretty strong you know, Hayate. That's why, if you don't get us out of these woods right now, then so help me, I'll let you get a good view from the sky." Hayate gulped, she knew that her friend wasn't joking one bit.

"Yeah, hurry up~!" Subaru whined and complained, and soon Vivio joined in, it was starting to become unbearable.

"Okay, just shut up! Damn it!" Hayate once again pulled out her book and lifted her staff. "These damn woods, you asked for it. Wont let us go, huh? Well, now I'm gonna blast a hole right through you!" She was furious, and now it had become a little scary.

"Hayate, calm down, don't do something stupid." Fate tried to quell her anger, but it was no use.

_"Light and darkness, struggle and become one. Grant me the blessing of the Tome of The Night's Sky, grant us passage through this forest. Let your divine wrath be felt, and burn down everything in our way! Reinforce!" _

The orb on the front of the staff started to glow bright red, charging with energy. With one more word, Hayate would tear a hole in the forest, and possibly burn it down completely. _'Hahahah, this time we've got you!'_

"Please wait!" A cry at their side alerted them to the presence of a small girl in cute clothes. She looked like she was on the brink of tears and waved her hands around frantically. "Don't do it!"

"Too late, fire!" Hayate was pushed back as a red pulse shot from her staff, a beam of light came after and pierced through the forest in front of them. She wasn't going to let a little girl take away this satisfaction.

When it was over, a path formed in the forest where the light had hit. There was no end in sight and it just continued on endlessly. Nonchalantly, Hayate let the staff rest and put the book away. She took in a deep breath and with her companions, gave the small girl their full attention. "Now, what did you want to tell us?"

"Uuuu...uuuu... The town is this way..uuuu..." She sniffled, holding back her tears. Her hand pointed to their side, and her finger indicated something small but unmistakable, puffs of smoke in the distance. They had been looking the wrong way all along, and the dark clouds in the sky disguised the smoke. They were so close, and yet, Hayate still blasted a hole in the forest that went god knows where.

They didn't really care about the forest, but the blast probably scared the girl half to death, so they apologized and introduced themselves. She agreed to take them back to town. The four of them were so relieved to be saved, that they fell to their knees and wept with joy.

* * *

A woman with long brown hair, robed in white, sat lazily on a dark throne, obviously bored out of her mind. She watched a small girl fight with a large ogre like monster, though it was hardly entertaining. She simply yawned and grabbed a long, cutesy looking staff with a red orb at the end, locked in place by a gold arch. "Boring~" A red laser fired from the staff and incinerated the monster.

"Hey, I was just starting to enjoy myself." The girl grunted and thrashed about, though she was ignored.

"I don't care, I need something else to do other than watch your boring fights."

Suddenly, a woman with long red hair barged into her room, obviously flustered. At the very least it intrigued her. "What is it, why have you come in to my den without so much as a knock?"

"My apologies, Mistress." The intruder stood up straight and saluted the woman. "I have news, it appears that four strangers have entered town."

The woman rose from her thrown, a frown crossed her lips and she moved with the speed of a tiger. Enclosing her hand around the collar of her visitor, she raised her in the air effortlessly. "You dare waste my time with news of that level? If you weren't so useful, I would have vaporized you by now."

"Oh, looks like you made the princess angry, Signum." Signum, who was dressed as a knight, bowed her head deeply, while still being held.

"My apologies, there is something else, I thought it might interest you."

"Hmm? Out with it then."

"The strangers, it seems that they, umm..."

"I said spit it out!" Signum flinched, the woman holding her didn't seem fazed at all.

"Yes! It appears that they, blasted a hole in the forest. It seems that they have a magician among them as well, a strong one." Finally, the woman released Signum and held her staff in front of her. A grin came across her face she contemplated the news.

"Very good, you finally told me something nice. I'm sorry for being so rough."

"Not at all, Mistress." Of course, Signum would have rather not been shamed like that, though she didn't say anything. The woman moved back to her throne, sat down in a much more refined position and addressed the small girl in the room.

"Vita, would you be a dear and send the strangers my welcome. If possible, bring the magician back to me, _alive_. You may kill the rest, if you want." The girl, Vita, smiled just as broadly as her mistress. She gripped a hammer in her hands, and her eyes flashed with murderous intent as she bowed.

"Certainly. I will not disappoint you, Mistress Nanoha."


	2. Sudden Assault, and a Terrible Cliche

_A/N: Back again with an update. This chapter is riddled with Errors and Cliches, hence the title. I thought I would have some fun with the story, and so the result was this. Anyway, expect me to update again in two days or so, that seems to be the pattern I've fallen into now. Until then, enjoy this. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

_Part 2: Sudden Assault, and A Terrible Cliche_

The four travelers and their young guide finally left the horrible forest, to find a small town not far from the exit. They couldn't believe that they had been so close, yet still couldn't find it without the help of a little girl; it was a little embarrassing for the group.

Nonetheless they were grateful for the help. Without their little helper, they could have been stuck in the woods for days. To express their gratitude, Hayate offered to reward the girl and her family with a gift. The girl politely declined, instead asking them to stay for dinner.

So that's how they ended up at the front steps the little girl's -whose name they learned was Annie- house. Though they did hesitate, the four of them entered with Annie.

"Mama, I'm home!" Coming to her call, a middle-aged woman appeared in front of them. She didn't really like all that old, and was in fact quite pretty, or at least Hayate thought so. The look of surprise that registered on her face, Hayate also found a little cute.

"My my, what have we here? Who are your friends?"

"I found them in the woods, they got lost." Annie then got really excited and ran up to her mother. "Mama, this woman-" Pointing at Hayate, "-She made a hole in the woods with magic, it was really cool, but kind of scary!" Hayate scratched her cheek, embarrassed.

"Well, it was getting frustrating being there, sorry if I did something wrong."

The older woman pondered the four travelers for a moment, and then curved her lips in a pleasing manner. "No harm done, at least not yet. Anyway, why don't you all stay for dinner, you look hungry." Vivio and Subaru instantly waved their hands with excitement, though Fate and Hayate protested.

"We couldn't impose on you like this. Besides, we don't have much time to spare, we're looking for something important, and were hoping to get some help from your town's historians." The woman looked a little disappointed for a moment, as did Vivio and Subaru. However, the woman continued to smile.

"Please, I insist. After dinner, I'll take you to the mayor, I'm sure he can help you." This raised their spirits, and so they agreed.

"Very well, if you insist."

"Good!" She clapped her hands and shooed them into the living room. "I have to make a phone call, excuse me for a moment." And so the four of them were left alone with Annie, who played guessing games with Vivio. While they chatted about the adventure they've been on, Hayate suddenly started to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Hayate?" Fate looked at her suspiciously, Hayate just stared back at her.

"Just to the bathroom." Without another word the magician left the room, heading through the hall, toward the kitchen, where Annie's mother was making her call.

_"From what Annie told me, she's really strong..." _It was a whisper, but Hayate heard clearly, she was ease dropping after all. _"Maybe they can do it, they can beat the evil witch."_

_Witch?_ Hayate's suspicions were correct. Ever since they had stepped foot in the town, something wasn't right. Hayate had felt a weird presence in the distance, it felt magical, and it was powerful. Not only that, she had also received strange looks from the passing citizens, it looked a lot like fear. The phone call made her understand, something was going on in this town.

Hayate decided that it was time to stop her game of hiding. She stepped into the kitchen, surprising Annie's mother, who immediately slammed the phone down on its receiver. She was wide eyed, and a little ashamed. "Did you hear it?" Hayate nodded.

"Sorry for listening. I thought it was strange, the weird magic surrounding this town, the looks of fear thrown my way, and the fact that you let us into your home so easily, only after hearing about what I did in the forest." The woman lowered her head, "Whatever is going on in this town, this 'witch' as you say; were planning on roping us into it? After hearing about my magic, you wanted to use us to solve your problem."

"That's a terrible way of putting it. I called the mayor, getting his opinion, thinking maybe you could save us from her. I'm sorry." Hayate sighed, shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm kind of acting like a jerk right now, even though you were kind enough to offer us dinner and bring us into your home." Hayate looked behind her, there was no one there but she was sure Fate was listening. "Anyway, I'd like it if you talked to me and my companions about this situation, when we'll decide what to do about it." The woman's face lit up, but Hayate put her hand out. "Don't get the wrong idea, I haven't agreed to help yet. We'll talk about it for now, we have our own goals after all, so maybe we'll find what were looking for here." Annie's mother nodded, which made Hayate smile. "Okay, enough of all that seriousness, I'm hungry. Would you like me to help you with dinner?"

Dinner was relaxing for everyone except Hayate, who was a little tense. She was seriously thinking about what they were going to talk about afterward. _There is a mage other than me here. If she created a field this large, she must be strong as well..._ She thought about it in her head for a little while. _Even if we don't want to, we may have to do something about it. I don't like interfering in the business of others, but if we want to get information, we may have to do this._ If they were up against a witch of this level, then Hayate figured that she was skilled at summoning familiars, or at the least had strong partners, it could get dangerous real fast. If possible she wanted to avoid battle on this journey, but now, it seemed impossible.

* * *

"Vivio, why don't you and Annie play outside for a little while." Fate suggested this when Hayate told her that there was something important to discuss.

"Un!" The two girls fled the house, laughing on the way. With them out of the way, the adults were free to talk about things.

"Now, what is this about, Hayate?"

"I'll let her explain it, since I don't know anything either." Annie's mother nodded, telling the three travelers to have a seat.

"It happened about two years ago. One day, during the spring, a terrible witch and her servants descended on the town. Using her cruel magic, she turned some of the men into monsters, and forced them into slavery. She constantly harasses and strikes fear in the citizens, and there isn't anything we can do about it, since were all powerless against her magic."

_I knew it, she sounds strong._ Hayate bit her thumb, now she really didn't want to get involved. However, she allowed the woman to continue.

"The witch calls herself Nanoha Takamachi. She is always robbed in white, so we call her the 'White Devil'. Since we can't stand against her, we have no choice but to remain slaves to her whims. However, the four of you came along, and if what my daughter said is true, then you may be able to stop her." Fate looked at Hayate, who looked nervous.

"I'm not sure if I can win against her. While I have strong offensive magic, I haven't perfected it, so I'll have a hard time against an experienced mage." The woman's hope left her, this was not Hayate's intention, but it was better to know the truth, than to believe in a gentle lie. Fate and Subaru looked unconvinced.

"Are you sure? You're the strongest person I know, maybe you're over thinking things?" Hayate couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh I wish I was. You're always so optimistic, Fate-chan. You are kind as well, you want to save everyone, because you..." She shut herself up quickly, though Fate just shook her head, acknowledging that it was an accident.

"Still, we can try and do something, I don't like bullies." Subaru too was optimistic, Hayate knew she wouldn't win against them.

"Fine, we can try."

Once again, the light of hope flickered in the woman. "Thank you."

"Please don't, we're just a group of idiots who happened to pass by. But when this is over, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything!"

"I want to see all the old records of this land, its important to us." The woman nodded.

"Of course, I'll make sure the mayor allows it, if you can defeat the witch." Hayate sighed, it was all so troublesome, but they had no choice.

"Alright. Anyway, Fate-chan, go get Vivio, we have to-" An explosion outside shook the ground and stopped Hayate mid-speech. "What the hell was that!" There was another one, and then screams, they belonged to Vivio and Annie.

"Vivio!" Fate immediately jumped up, practically busted the door down as she left the house. Hayate, Subaru and Annie's mother followed. "Vivio!" When they got outside, they saw two craters in the ground, smoke rising from them. Beside the holes, lie Vivio and Annie, unconscious. Before they could move, they heard a screechy laugh from above.

"Looks like I've drawn you out, foolish humans." A small girl, clad in all red, carrying a large hammer, hovered in the air. "Are you all ready to die?" Fate made a move forward, but the girl raised the hammer and made a ball of red light appear. "Take one more step, and I'll blow them both to pieces." Fate stopped, clenching her teeth and balling her hands into fists.

"What do you want!" Hayate pointed her staff at the girl, ready to use a spell if needed.

"I want you, mage. More specifically, my master requests your presence."

"So the witch sent you then?" The girl's face got red from ear to ear.

"You will address Mistress Nanoha with respect, she is far more than a mere witch. Anyway, she wants to see you, and I'm afraid that I can't take no for an answer." Hayate ignored her and looked at Fate and Subaru. They understood without saying anything or nodded, it was time to act.

"Alright, I'll come with you, on one condition." While the girl thought about it, Hayate mumbled something under her breath.

"What is your condition?" Hayate smiled, grinned.

"Look up." The girl felt it before she saw it. Looking up, a beam of light rained down on her, leaving her no time to dodge. She blocked with the hammer just in time, but was distracted. "Now!" Fate and Subaru dash out quickly, sweeping up the kids in seconds. When they got back, Hayate let her smile fall, now looking very angry. "I wont forgive you for trying to hurt my precious companion."

"D-Damn you!" The girl also looked furious now. _"__Graf Eisen__, Explosion!"_ The hammer became surrounded by light, and then grew several times its original size. "I wont forgive you, I wont forgive you. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" While Hayate grabbed the Book of Darkness and began to recite a spell, the girl made a large red ball appear in the air, it looked like she was going to strike it towards her.

"Fate-chan, little help."

"Right! Subaru take care of them."

As the girl hit the ball, it sped at Hayate like a bullet. However, Fate was fast, and drew her sword, rushing in the middle, and slicing the ball in half. This only made the girl angrier.

"Damn it! Take this!" More balls appeared, these ones were hit by the hammer, but just flew at them. Fate sliced through each one with ease. She was just buying time, but there was no way to keep this up forever.

"Are you almost done, Hayate?"

"Yeah, just a second." Hayate continued to chant, saying things in a language that Fate didn't understand. A magic circle appeared under her, it was almost time. Fate continued to block the incoming attacks, but she was getting tired of it. "Fate move!" It was time, and Fate jumped up in the air and landed behind Hayate as she pushed her staff out.

_"Light and Darkness, come together and struggle to become one. Unleash the fire of destruction, erase thy enemies. Reinforce!" _A white flash of light shot from the staff. Like the last time, the girl couldn't dodge. Unlike last time, she wouldn't be getting away with a just scratch.

The light hit the girl, she screamed as it sent her flying down in a swirl of smoke. When she hit the ground, she tried to move, but it was a pointless struggle. Hayate breathed out with relief and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her and Fate slowly approached the girl.

"Now, lets see what you master has to say about this." The girl smiled, as if she knew something they didn't.

"You wont have to wait long."

Hayate felt it right away, but it was too late. From the clouds above, a red wave of energy flowed down and struck the ground in front of them. The blasted knocked both of them away and they landed on their backs several feet away. _Damn it, what was that power..._ Hayate got on her hands and knees, trying to stand up, Fate did so as well.

"What a disappointment, I was hoping for someone stronger." The voice of another women came down from the sky, and soon, so did the women it belonged to. A women dressed in white, carrying an odd staff in her hands, smiled wickedly at them.

"M-Mistress..."

Hayate had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when looking at the witch, who looked back at her.

"So you're the one giving my cute little Vita so much trouble, I'm not even mildly amused by this joke." The witch, Nanoha flew down to Vita and cradled her in her arms affectionately. "Oh my, such terrible wounds, how awful."

"Mistress." Vita blushed heavily and took comfort in Nanoha's touch.

"Now now, I wont let them get away with this. After all, the only one who can mess you up like this, is me." She murmured something under her breath, it was a spell. Vita became encased in a ball of light, and then floated away toward the sky. "Go on and rest my dear, I'll handle this."

Hayate, now on her feet, faced the woman. Fate stood beside her, and Subaru was a little behind them, protecting Vivio and their new friends. "How boring, using such half-baked spells to hurt my Vita." Nanoha commanded silence and left no room to respond. "Shall I..." She pointed her staff at them, and they got ready. "Show you true power?" The staff glowed red, charging up power.

_What, she's attacking without even reciting a spell? _Hayate had never seen such magic before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Disappear." Like the one before it, a flash of red light beamed down at them with high speed. Hayate prepared to used a defensive spell, but Fate got in between them held her sword out.

"Leave this to me." The sword started to shine with light. _Please, help us, Bardiche. _With a shout, Fate intercepted the blast with her sword. However, the amount of energy she was blocking was massive, and it pushed her back.

"Oh?." Nanoha grinned at them and outputted more power. "How do you like this?" Fate was clearly being overpowered, but didn't back down.

"Fate-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how long I can hold on. Take Vivio and run away with Subaru while I hold her off." Hayate protested it of course, shaking her head wildly.

"I can't do that, I'll stay here with you."

"That's a nice thought, but I'm not asking. Go!" Seeing the serious look in Fate's eyes as she resisted the intense attack, Hayate finally gave in and turned around.

"As if I'd let you, idiots! Signum!" A woman dressed in knight's armor, appeared behind Subaru suddenly. Before she had a chance to react, she was struck in the neck and knocked out cold.

"When did she get there!" Hayate was stunned, so was Fate. In the moment that they were distracted, Nanoha made a final push.

"Die, you fools!" It was too much. The blast hit Fate with the force of a train, and the explosion engulfed both her and Hayate. "Nyahahahaha! Fall before the might of the great Nanoha!"

The battle was over, everyone was defeated. Hayate lay on the ground sleeping. Fate was still conscious, and hovered over her friend, protecting her with her own body. Seeing that Hayate was fine, Fate struggled to stay awake. "Thank...goodness..."

"Interesting, you're still alive, even after shielding her with your feeble body." Nanoha stood beside them, still carrying a cocky grin on her face. "That was fun, we should play again sometime." Nanoha bent down and stroked Fate's disgusted face. "Don't look at me like that. Since I'm in a good mood today, I've decided not to take your lives right now. However, in exchange..." She snapped her fingers. Signum grabbed Vivio and hoisted her over her shoulder. "I'll be taking this cute little girl, maybe I'll make her into one of my servants, or a pet." Nanoha laughed and patted Fate -still unable to move- on the head. "If you want to see her again, then come to the castle when you're all healed up, I'd love to play again with you and your friend. Until then, have a nice dream." Fate collapsed on top of Hayate then, barely able to focus in and out as the witch and her servant took Vivio away and into the sky.

"Vivio..." Fate finally passed out after calling her name.

The members of the town flooded out one after another to see the fallen heroes. Dreading the future, and having their hopes shattered, moved out to recover them. Still remaining in the air, was the remains of a witch's cackle.


	3. DEM

_A/N: It took a while, but I finished it. As you can see, this is the longest part, coming in at nearly 10,000 words. With this, the first episode will come to an end, and from here on out, I'll try to figure out what direction I want the story to go, if I decide to continue. I have a few ideas in the making, with pairings all over the place, but I wont spoil. as this is insanely long, I didn't really want to do a full editing pass on it, so some of it is a bit rough. Setting that aside, I have a few other things to say. First of all, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. Its always nice to know that people enjoy the stuff you make. Secondly, I'd like to talk about some of the things that influenced this, as it may hint to stories I'll make in the future. This story is full of cliches and tropes, at least as far as I can see. This was done on purpose, as I wanted it to adhere to adventure story tradition. Next off, the final battle of this story was heavily influenced by 'Bleach', as well as Persona 3_. _You'll see how when you read it. On that subject, in one of my random writings, I wrote a sort of re imagining of the Soul Society arc, where Aizen reveals himself as the villain. This was done with MGLN characters, and I probably would have made a decent prologue or pilot chapter, had I any idea what I was doing. _

_In addition to influence by RPGs and Bleach, a lot of these chapters are written to various pieces of music. I always imagine a scene playing with a certain song, and I will list them here: dreamenddischarger - ZTS, Melody of the Wild Dance - SID (This is the new Bleach OP), Pray - Mizuki Nana, Missing - Kylee, Change - Miwa. There are others, but I can't remember them (I am not at home as I write this) I bet you can all find your own Crowning Music of Awesome for each scene. If you do listen to music when reading, I'd love to know what songs. _

_This had dragged on for longer than I intended, so I'll end it with a game. 10 points for whoever can guess what the title stands for. _

_- Kode-Dekka_

_p.s. Some parts of this story don't flow very well, no matter what I do. Sorry in advance.  
_

* * *

_Final Part: D.E.M._

Hayate was in pain, intense, terrible pain. It was so horrible, it woke her from a dream, a pleasant one of the past. When she opened her eyes, a white ceiling came into view, one she didn't recognize. _'Where am I?'_ She tried to move, but when she did, burning pain flowed through her.

"You shouldn't try to move so much." She heard Fate's voice to her side. Turning her head, she found both her and Subaru looking grimly at her bedside. Fate was covered in bandages all over her body, while Subaru seemed to be unharmed, with only a bandage on her nose.

"What happened...?"

"We got our asses kicked, that's what." Subaru's face twisted with anger, and also, disappointment.

"Yeah, I'd say that sums it up." Fate tried to pass it off as a joke, but not even she laughed. Hayate was horrified. She had never seen her friend so injured before; and when she examined herself, she found bandages all around her as well.

Then the reason for everything came back to her. A demon dressed in white, using strong enough magic to overwhelm everyone. And then Vivio. _'That's right, Vivio...'_ All in all, things had become a disaster.

"We'll definitely get Vivio back." Fate remarked. Hayate didn't expect anything else, the two were like parent and child after all.

"But how? Look at us, Fate-chan. We couldn't even protect ourselves from one attack." She didn't know what to do. She was a mage as well, but her current powers and skills were nothing compared to the person who did this to them. In order to even have a chance, she'd have to master the Book of Darkness, but that could take years, something they didn't have.

Fate didn't look any more confident, but she didn't look completely discouraged either. "I don't care what it takes, I'll get her back. Even if I have to lose my life, I'll do it." The brunette sighed, she had seen this coming.

"I know, you're right." Now that things had gotten personal, they couldn't give up, no matter what. "Do you have any objections, Subaru?" The teen shook her head.

"I'm just sorry that I got taken out before I could be of help, I'm always ready to go."

"That you are, thanks." The three of them smiled at each other, despite the circumstances. To Hayate, this started out as a selfish expedition to get information. Now it was a battle to protect her family, she wouldn't let it be over so quickly.

The problem was how they were going to go about it. Nanoha was absurdly powerful and used to magic, far more so than Hayate. Then there were her servants; as far as they knew, she had two of them, and they weren't pushovers. There could be others, and who knows what else waiting for them. As for them, they had been beaten badly. Only Subaru was ready to fight, Fate and Hayate had suffered some pretty bad injuries, Fate more so than anyone. With them like this, it was going to be hard, maybe even impossible. They knew this, there was no need to discuss it.

"Excuse me." The three of them moved their heads, both Annie's mother, and another man appeared. The man was obviously a doctor, as he was wearing the uniform. He addressed Fate and Subaru, he had already had a chance to talk to them. Next was Hayate, who he introduced himself to.

"You're looking quite well, considering what happened."

"I'm a little stubborn, doctor."

"Yes, I can see that. Both you and Testarossa-san are lucky to be alive, after taking something like that." That reminded Hayate of the awful pain she was in, but she kept to herself, it would do no good to be a baby about it now. He had a notepad with him, reading it over. "Well, you're very lucky. We were able to treat all the injuries in time, so there shouldn't be any scarring," He looked at the pad again, then at Fate, and grumbled. "Well at least, for you, Yagami-san."

"What do you mean by that?" Immediately, Hayate looked at Fate, who averted her eyes. "Fate-chan, what is he talking about?" Fate considered it for a moment, then looked at the doctor, who nodded his head.

"It should be fine."

"Okay." Fate stood up, then put her back to Hayate. "Please don't be too shocked, Hayate." With the doctors help, the bandage on her back was removed, revealing a large black burn. The charred skin made Hayate reel in horror, even Subaru was surprised, despite being told about it beforehand. "Its horrible, I know." The doctor then re-bandaged the wound.

"How did that happen?" Hayate fought back tears, she never thought that she would see such a thing.

"You don't remember? When Nanoha's attack made it through, I pushed you down and shielded you with my body. I ended up taking the worst of it." Hayate didn't want to hear that.

"Why would you do that? I'd never want you to get hurt, even if it meant saving me. And now..." Fate had a horrible scar on her back, one that would never heal, a constant reminder of Hayate's uselessness. That's how she saw it.

"Please don't do this, Hayate." Fate, knowing what was coming, made a motion to Subaru, and the other two in the room. They nodded and left, leaving them alone.

"Fate-chan, you're so stupid, getting yourself hurt like that."

"Stop it. You're my dearest friend, there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, even if that thing is taking a magical blast from a monster girl."

"But still... What would I do if you..." Hayate trailed off, remembering something from long ago, the reason why she was here.

"So that's what its about." Fate sighed, moving over to her bedside, and embracing the girl. Her wounds hurt, but she didn't mind. "Hayate, how long are you going to punish yourself for that? It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do."

"You're wrong. I should have been there. _She _needed me, Fate-chan, and I wasn't there for her. And now, she's..." Fate's embrace became a little tighter.

"Sorry. If its your fault, then I'm just as much to blame. After all, she was my sister." Fate closed her eyes, then touched her forehead to Hayate's. "You don't have to protect me, Hayate. Even if its to relieve your guilt, I am not a fragile thing that needs to be looked after all the time."

"I know that, but it still scares me, the thought of losing you too." Hayate's fingers dug into the bed, she almost couldn't contain her shaking.

"Hayate. I'm not her. No matter how much I look like her, I can't replace her, I can't be Alicia."

"That's isn't what I'm trying to do, don't say that."

"But it is, Hayate. Because she's gone now, and I'm still here, you're pushing your feelings onto me. I can't be her, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you Hayate, you know that." Hayate stopped moving. Tears ran down her face, and wouldn't stop.

"Stop saying things like that. I know, that you don't love me like that. I'm not trying to replace her with you, you're my best friend and I treasure you just as much. But sometimes, its hard to hold myself back, because you look so much like her." Fate nodded.

"I'm sorry for saying that terrible thing, I went too far. I'm the same way after all, I can't let go of the past either. That's why were here, isn't that right?"

"That's right, Fate-chan."

The past brought them to this town, it brought them to Subaru, and Vivio. This whole journey, was nothing more than the misadventures of two people who couldn't let go of something precious. And now that they were here, another precious thing was taken from them.

"Vivio is waiting for us, Hayate."

"I know. We may have failed before, but we still have time to save Vivio. We have to go, she's our precious child, right Fate-chan?"

"Yeah."

And now, the wounds all over their body, and the despair of fighting someone far stronger than them meant nothing. The pain inflicted on them in the past, only made them more determined.

"Help me up." Fate supported Hayate and helped her out of bed. The chocolate-haired woman grabbed her staff, and opened the Book of Darkness. She didn't know how to use the high level healing magic, but there was something in there that would do for now. It would heal some of the wounds, and give them their energy back, they could at least fight that way.

_"Light and Darkness, hear me. Bless us with the healing water of Heaven, bask us in the soothing grace of its light..." _

A large magic circle appeared under them, like with the offensive spells. Light filled them up, and they could feel their pain going away.

_"Starve off our pain, make us whole and refreshed. Allow us to fight again another day, Reinforce." _

Being swallowed by light, Hayate and Fate let it move through them. When the light faded, and the circle with it, they knew it had worked. All the pain was gone, and they were sure most of the injuries they suffered had disappeared as well. When they removed their bandages, only a few cuts and burns remained, but those would heal with time. However, the large black spot on Fate's back wouldn't go away. Even if she learned the strongest magic in the book, she probably couldn't make it disappear. Fate was alright with that, it was proof of resolve to protect her friends. And now they were ready to go. Fate and Hayate looked at each other and nodded, moving towards the door, where Subaru waited behind.

* * *

"Fuwaaa~" Nanoha yawned as she lay on her silky bed. She picked herself up, got to her feet and stood in front of a large cage, where Vivio slept. Placing her hands on the cage, she smiled. "I wonder when your idiot companions will come, I'm getting bored waiting. I want to play." She snapped her fingers, a pair of monsters roamed in. She was naked, but paid no mind to the things in her room. They grabbed a long robe, and dressed her. After they were done, she made a ball of red light appear in her hands, and reduced them to dust. "Now, what to do?"

Nanoha wandered around her fortress, occasionally looking out the windows, where a sea of clouds waited for her. She entered her throne room, where both Signum and Vita waited. When they spotted her, they immediately kneel.

"Good morning, Mistress." Both of them said in sync, getting to their feet afterward. "Its rare for you to be up so early."

"I just felt like it, I'm bored. All that girl does is sleep, its a waste of time." Vita got back on the floor, getting on her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, I think I may have used too much force when knocking her out. Forgive me." Nanoha looked at her small servant, sending her looks of both pity and disgust.

"Stand up, its pathetic watching you grovel like that."

"Yes!" Vita got to her feet and averted her eyes, she knew that her Mistress was angry.

"Oh please stop that. I'm sure she'll wake up soon, then I can have some fun with her. In the meantime, you'll have to do." Displaying her fierce speed and power, Nanoha moved across the room and snatched up Vita in her arms; who then blushed. "Aww, you're so cute, Vita. I feel like squeezing the life out of you, but I wont. We wouldn't want you to break, yet." And then she harshly dropped her to the floor, sighing and sitting down on her throne. Nanoha crossed her legs as Vita recovered.

"Come here Vita." She beckoned her with her finger.

"Right away!" She wormed across the room, finally arriving at Nanoha.

"Get on your hands and knees, I need a foot rest." Vita nodded and did as she was told, allowing Nanoha to place her feet on her back, just like a foot stool.

Signum watched the two of them. She didn't comment on anything, as it was not her place to do so. However, she didn't like it, the way they were treated, like furniture. But she had no choice but to serve Nanoha, she was in debt to her and would do as she said for the rest of her life. Vita was no different, and was in debt to the mage as well. However, no matter what Nanoha did to her, she always gave her a smile, and happily did what she was ordered to do. Signum thought it was a little pitiful, but she understood the girl's situation, so she gave it no more thought.

"Feeling lonely, Signum?" Nanoha had been watching her the whole time.

"Not at all, Mistress."

"Regardless, come here, I'd like to play with you as well."

"As you wish." Signum strode to Nanoha and knelt before her. "What would you have me do?"

"You should know by now, don't make me say it." Indeed, Signum did know. And so, she started removing her clothes. "Good girl. At the very least, this is something that always passes the time." Becoming bare, Signum allowed herself to be touched by Nanoha. But this time, the mage was distracted, and wasn't into it.

_'This isn't any fun after all.'_ She thought about the two who had dared to cross her. That made her smile, and gave her back her strength. _'I hope they come to play soon.' _

Just when Nanoha was finally getting into things, she heard the cry of a small child. This only made her lips curl further upward. _'Show time.'_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, are you ready?" Subaru and Fate nodded. The three of them stood together in the town square. They were ready to depart and get Vivio back. Everyone in the town came to watch them as they went, but they had grim faces. It was only natural, the three of them did fail once before. This time was different, there was too much at stake to lose this battle.

The problem now was getting where they needed to go. According to Annie's mother, Nanoha lived up in the sky, within a large fortress. Hayate had learned a bit of the flying magic, but she wasn't sure if it would get them there.

"Guys, I don't have a lot of experience with this spell." Subaru slapped her on the back and grinned.

"I have faith in you, you never let me down before."

"That's right, have a little more confidence in yourself, Hayate." Hayate sighed, not really convinced.

"Whatever, just don't blame me if you fall out of the sky halfway through." They gave her the thumbs up, she felt a little better, but not by much. "Okay, lets do this." She opened the Book of Darkness to the correct page, pointed her staff into the air and took a deep breath.

_"Light and Darkness, unite for me. Give us wings, let us taste the air, let us soar. Give us freedom, make us birds, and restrict us no more. Fly, Reinforce!"_

As the spell was completed, small black wings appeared on their feet. This is what would carry them into the air.

"This is it?" Subaru looked the least impressed, while Fate was scared to death.

"Don't worry , Fate-chan, this is how its supposed to look, trust me."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better. Anyway, there isn't time to waste thinking about it. How does this work?"

"Just concentrate on flying. Think about making your body light, like air. Hold onto those thoughts and you should be fine."

"Alright." Fate was still scared, she was hoping for something more reassuring. She was scared, but still, she pushed her doubts away. _'This is Vivio...'_

The three of them took in deep breaths and tried to clear their minds of everything. Thinking only of flying, of going into the sky, their feet started to rise from the ground. "Waaaaah!" Subaru started rising faster than the others. That didn't surprise Fate or Hayate, who both thought there wasn't much other than air in her head. Of course they didn't say what they were thinking, and just struggled to rise higher.

"Alright, lets go. Be careful, Fate-chan." She nodded.

Slowly, bit by bit, the three of them rose, higher and higher. As they got further up, they felt the burden on their mind getting a little heavier. And just as the castle came into view, they felt their bodies wavering.

"Uh oh..." While Subaru was mostly fine, Fate was having the most trouble.

"Fate-chan, take my hand." Hayate stretched it out to her, Fate took hold of it and held on tight. With the two of them flying together, they became a little more stable. They concentrated on flying, even pushing away Vivio and what awaited them, just on the task at hand. Things became much smoother then, and the castle started getting closer.

* * *

"Mistress, it seems that _they _are on their way here." After being shooed off by Nanoha, Signum went off to her usual duties, and now she had something to report. Nanoha's face brightened up right away, she even jumped from her throne, taking her feet off Vita.

"Good, good! Go welcome, since they bothered to make the trip." Signum nodded and went on her way to greet the guests when they arrived. When she was gone, Nanoha bounced around, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't wait, I want to squash them all right now."

"Master." Vita was still on the ground, but she looked up at Nanoha. "Allow me to greet them as well, I must pay them back for the last time." Nanoha placed a finger under her chin, thinking about it.

"Fine, but try not to kill them, I want to play with them later."

"Understood, thank you." Vita got to her feet and followed after Signum, leaving Nanoha there. She wasn't alone, Vivio, still in the cage, pouted at her.

"What's with that look? Understand your situation, I could crush you with one hand." This didn't scare Vivio.

"Fate-mama and Auntie-Hayate will come and save me. They'll beat you up." She stuck her tongue out at Nanoha, who was a little amused.

"I hope so, I don't want them to die without even touching me." Nanoha strolled over to the cage, once again placed both her hands over the bars. "Why don't you be a good caged bird, and sing a song for me, I'm bored." Vivio just pouted at her. "Well whatever, I'm sure you'll sing a nice song, when I kill your precious family." Showing the darkness in her eyes, Nanoha gave Vivio a smile that finally scared her. "Maybe I'll do it right in front of you, and make you watch as I squeeze all the light from their eyes." Vivio's eyes went wide and huge, she then started crying, and the sound of her wailing echoed throughout the room. Nanoha just placed a hand behind her ear. "Ah, now that's a nice sound. I can't wait to hear more of it."

She cackled, just like a witch should. She was thinking about her guests, who would arrive any minute. "Don't keep me waiting any longer, my precious toys."

* * *

Hayate, Fate, and Subaru arrived at the castle without incident. Standing at the front door, they found it strange to be on such a place, hovering above the clouds. Also, there was no one there, no guards, or anything, which was much more strange.

"This is worrying." Fate remarked, and Hayate agreed.

"You'd think that there would be someone waiting to stop us. Its actually a little disappointing."

Regardless they pressed forward, and opened the large steel doors. Inside was not much different, nothing but quiet. "Maybe they're out?" Subaru joked, it wasn't funny.

"I wish, but I can feel _her_." Hayate got chills all up her spine. "That monster is somewhere in this castle. Lets not drop our guard, she must be waiting for us." They nodded in agreement, then slowly transverse the castle hall.

Soon they came to a row of doors, each one the same. There was no way to tell which one would lead where, and there was a dead end at the hall, so that had to pick one. "Alright, which one?"

"I have no idea, we have no choice but to guess."

They thought long and hard, and in the end, decided to pick the first door. There was nothing inside, just an empty room. "What a waste of space." Hayate said before closing the door again. They tried the doors in order, one at a time. Each door had an empty room. When all the doors had been checked, they found that there was no where to go. "This doesn't make any sense, what kind of castle is this?" Hayate could feel something, but wasn't sure what it was. "Anyway, lets go back, and see if we missed something." They turned around, and found a surprise. All the doors were gone, even the one they came in from, gone. All that was there was a hallway with a dead end. Quickly, they turned around again, and found that there was a large door where a dead end had previously been. The weird feeling Hayate felt, lay beyond that door.

"What do you think this means?" Fate grabbed her shoulder, trying to make sense of it, and being a little nervous.

"Nothing at all, it was a child's prank. They're messing with us."

"That's not very nice." Subaru as usual, stated the obvious, and looked mad without really knowing what was happening.

Not wanting to be delayed further, they entered the door, coming into a large and decorated room. Despite the look from the outside, this room was impossibly large, it was probably another trick.

"Welcome, the Mistress has been waiting for you." Following the voice, they found it at the end of the large room. On stairs leading to another door, stood two familiar women.

The three walked further into the room, going into the middle. The two parties stared at each other, not making any sudden movements. "Get out of our way." Fate said, anger clear in her voice.

"I can't do that." The taller redhead pulled a sword from the sheath at her side, holding it out to them. "We have been asked to entertain you for a while." The small girl, who they remembered as Vita, had her hammer, just like last time.

"If you want to see Master, then you'll have to go through us first."

_'We don't have time for this.' _Hayate bit her lip, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry Hayate, we'll handle this." Fate brought out her sword as well, and Subaru held her fists in a boxing position. "We'll distract them, you go rescue Vivio."

"Are you sure?" They nodded.

"The only one who can fight that monster is you, we'll take care of the grunts." There was no room for argument this time, Hayate understood completely.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Of course, don't sell us short." They each looked at each other, and then at their opponents.

"Are you finished?" The tall girl looked ready to go, and Vita barely held herself back. "Then let us get started." With incredible speed, the swords woman dashes at Fate. Hayate jumped to the side, while Fate ran to meet her. Both struck at the same time, and their blades clashed.

"Don't forget about me." Vita made balls of light appear, and shot them at Hayate, forgetting that Subaru was there. The mage dodged them. Using a special spell, she made the tip of staff glow, and used it to whack away the remaining attacks.

"Subaru!" She called, the blue haired girl nodded and ran out at the girl. She jumped in the air, high enough to cast her shadow on Vita. Then she came down, ready to strike, but the small girl just flew out of the way. That wasn't good, in the air, Subaru would have no chance. Again, reciting two spells, she gave Subaru the ability to block the attacks with her gloves, as well as flight. Then she ran off toward the door. "I'm going on ahead. Subaru, that flight spell will only last for maybe ten minutes. Good luck you guys!"

"Wait!" Vita cried and tried to attack Hayate before she reached the door, but Subaru flew up to her and punched her with her right hand. It was unexpected and sent her down.

"Thank you, Subaru!" Hayate waved at them and got to the door, opening it and disappearing behind.

With her gone, everyone was free to fight freely. Fate and her opponent clashed some more, no gaining any ground over the other. "You're good." Fate said with a smile on her face, blocking yet another slash at her head.

"Yes, as are you. What is your name?"

"Fate Testarossa."

"I am Signum. Its good to finally fight a swordsman at the same level."

"Yeah, I'm getting excited myself."

With that exchange done, they came at each other. Their blades came together and formed an 'x', giving them a chance to look at each other. Each tried to overpower the other, but it was no use. They both felt something coming at them, and pulled apart, just in time to dodge a red fireball of light.

"Sorry Signum." Vita used her hammer and tried to knock her attacks at Subaru, who ran quickly to dodge them all.

"Shall we move a little, we don't need any distractions." Fate agreed. Keeping an eye on one another, they raced to one end of the room. As they ran, they struck at each other, the sound metal hitting metal screeched at their ears.

On the other side, Vita and Subaru were having a similar contest. It was mostly just Vita throwing one attack after another at Subaru, who dodged, flying into the air sometimes. She also made some attempts to attack, but was blocked by the hammer. It was going nowhere, and soon they would get tired of it.

"I'm getting bored with this." Vita raised her hammer into the air. "I'll finish things now." The hammer glowed, and like before, grew several times its original size. Now it was bigger than it should be, and you'd think it would be hard to handle. "Now I'll crush you." Vita swung it down at Subaru, who waited and blocked with both arms over her head. The ground under her crumbled a little.

There was only one way to get out of this, she had to hit the girl with everything she had, and end it in one blow. An extended fight would not be in her favor. For that Subaru prepared, gathering all the strength she had into her right fist, also gathering the small magical energy she possessed. It wasn't much, but it would have to be enough. She waited, for the hammer to lift, which would give her the one shot she had of taking Vita down. _'Just a little more...'_

* * *

Hayate ran down the hall, which seemed to go on forever. She finally found relief when a door came into view. However, something stopped her. Her senses forced her legs to stop moving. When she felt Nanoha, she found herself hesitating for a moment. "Snap out of it, this is for Vivio." She slapped both her cheeks and kept running, despite the fear in her heart.

As soon as she reached the door, she pushed it open and came into a large throne room. The person who installed fear into her, was waiting on the throne. "Welcome, you sure took your sweet time." Nanoha smirked at her, sitting cross legged in her seat. "You kept me waiting for so long, I thought I'd die from the boredom."

"Where's Vivio!" Nanoha sighed, disappointed.

"How arrogant. You come in her without a knock, or even a hello; and you have the nerve to disrespect me with such a question." She snapped her fingers, a ball of light appeared. It was different than an attack, it looked more like a crystal ball. Inside of it, Vivio was reflected, locked in a cage. 'There, she's safe and sound another room."

"Let her go."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead and try, I'm looking forward to it. Make me cry in pain and beg for my life, if you can." Hayate clenched her teeth, and glared at her. "How scary! I like that look, give me more of that anger and kill me, okay?" Nanoha cackled, mocking Hayate.

"I wont let you insult me any more, you monster." Hayate pointed her staff at Nanoha, reciting a spell and shooting a beam of white light at her.

"About time." The mage just held her hand out and blocked it, not even displaying the tiniest effort. "I was waiting, show me more. I want to feel all your rage." Nanoha finally got to her feet and took her staff into her hands. She shot a red beam from it without a spell or any warning.

Hayate blocked it with her staff, barely managing to do so. _'Damn it, such power, and she's still only playing with me.'_

"You're an interesting girl. Maybe I'll make you a slave, and you'll do all kinds of humiliating things for me. Of course, that is, if you aren't turned to dust." Nanoha outputted more power at her, making Hayate buckle. "If you kneel down and beg for your life, swear your loyalty to me, perhaps I'll let you live."

"Go to hell!" Hayate did her best to repel the attack, using her own magic to finally cancel it out.

"Good, struggle for me. I like them when they play hard to get, it wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Hayate was already get tired, just from taking one attack. _'What is she, this is unbelievable.'_ "You look tired already. Such a shame, but as a reward for stopping my attack, I'll give you a prize." The tip of Nanoha's staff glowed, Hayate prepared herself for the worst. "You love reciting spells, so I'll give you one of my favorites." Accumulating energy, the staff became more like a lighthouse than a magic staff. _"Annihilate all in your path and reduce to dust, Raising Heart. Divine Buster." _ Before the attack even left the staff, Hayate felt herself being pushed back by a massive wave of energy. And then it came, a huge pink blast. It covered nearly the entire room. As she recited a defensive spell, the attack engulfed her completely.

* * *

Fate and Signum, being equal in strength and skill, could not get any advantage over the other. "This is terrible, we wont be able to decide a winner like this." Fate stuck her sword into the ground, giving her a little support. The battle was taking a toll on her. Signum was in the same shape, and was breathing in heavily.

"Shall we end it then?" Fate had a good idea of what she was thinking. While they were both swordsman, their blades were forged magically, and contained magical energy that could be released.

"Alright, lets see who's stronger."

Taking their swords from the ground, they held them out in front, both started to glow.

_"Help me out, Bardiche." _

_"Give me strength,_ _Levantine__." _

As the energy filled their blades, they got ready to charge. Bardiche glowed a golden color when finished, and sparks flew from it , like lightning. Signum's turned a fiery red.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Fate nodded and took in a breath. "Well then, here we go."

They kicked off and ran at each other, giving it all the speed they had. In moments, they would clash for the final time, and a winner would be decided. For the last time, their swords clashed.

Vita lifted her hammer from Subaru, then swung it down again. This time, Subaru was quick and dodged it. She put all her focus into not getting hit, and now she didn't try to attack. She had to conserve her energy for the big one, her strongest attack.

"How much longer do you think you can run around before I squish you?"

_'long enough, I hope.' _Subaru had to find an opening to exploit, but none presented itself. If she even got close, the girl would probably try to fry her with those weird fireballs she makes. She was at a disadvantage from a distance too, due to the large hammer Vita carried. For now, she just jumped around, no longer able to fly.

"You're irritating me, stand still." Subaru valued her speed, and was thankful for it.

After many failed attacks, Vita just made the hammer larger, and made a spike come out one end. "Die." When she struck the ground this time, the impact and shock knocked Subaru back a little. _'Jeez, now things are even worse. Why me?'_ "This is the end." Vita lifted her hammer over her head, preparing to strike what she thought would be the final blow.

It was all bad timing. At that moment, a explosion and shock from both behind them and from their side disrupted things. The combination of noises and shock waves, caused Vita to hesitate. _'Nows my chance!' _Subaru wasted no time in charging at the girl and launching herself in the air.

"Damn it, it wont be that easy!" as Subaru pulled back her fist, Vita made a small red orb appear in front of her. Still, Subaru refused to pull back now, it was too late anyway.

The two powers collided, but the girl's fist was strong enough to break through. Without any time for counterattack, or even surprise, Vita was struck with a powerful right hook.

* * *

Hayate could barely move. Somehow, she managed to stop the worst of Nanoha's attack. Still, she was in trobule, she couldn't even support herself and had to rely on her staff to maintain balance.

"Finished already? I must commend you though, no one has ever survived my _Divine Buster_ before. Pat yourself on that back." Nanoha laughed and clapped for Hayate, who didn't even have the strength to muster a scowl.

"I'm not done yet, I can't give up." _'Though what can I do, against a monster like her?'_ She was having her doubts. She hadn't even been able to land a single hit on the witch, and was the only one getting messed up. Hayate couldn't give up yet though, Vivio's fate was on the line, she had to succeed, somehow.

"Give it up already, can't you see the difference in our strength?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can stop. I have to beat you." Nanoha was like a beast who fed on despair, Hayate could practically feel the woman's glee. It was a good chance.

"You're even more interesting than I thought, I like you. If there's anything left, I'll be sure to stuff you and place you by my bed." Nanoha didn't notice it at all. While she was talking, Hayate was whispering under her breath.

"Take this!" A thin beam of light shot down through the ceiling. Nanoha never saw it coming, but still was able to respond. It hit her shoulder, and a small splatter of blood came from her. That should have hurt, or at least stopped for a moment, but Nanoha just looked at the wound and shrugged.

"Well done, a nice sneak attack."

"At least I know now that you're not invincible." Not that it made Hayate feel any better. Her sneak attack, the only one that she would ever get, was about as effective as throwing a pebble at water.

"Since you hit me, I'll tell you something good." She had a bad feeling about that. "That _Divine Buster_ you took, wasn't even half of what I'm capable of. I'm not even using a quarter of my strength right now." Hayate had been stunned at things before, but this took the cake. "Since you put on a good performance, I'll show you, my full power."

Nanoha then gently pulled her hand across the staff. _"Raising Heart, limiter release."_ The mage was consumed by a red light, which changed shape into an orb, like the one at the tip of her staff.

Hayate felt it already, Nanoha's strength multiplying. Whatever was happening inside that orb, was making her even stronger. It was overwhelming, the magical energy radiating from the light, was suffocating her.

And then the orb cracked, and exploded. Nanoha hovered in the air. Her clothes had changed slightly. The white robe she wore became decorated by gold and black, and was coated in armor. Her hair was tied back in twin tails. Then her staff, before while looking like a child's plaything, now looked like a spear. "What do you think?" Nanoha descended and touched the ground. As soon as her feet made contact, a wave shot from under her, and blasted Hayate backward into the wall, taking her completely by surprise. She was pinned, unable to move now. _'Damn it, I can't let it end like this.'_ She had to break free, and end this madness; but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't remove herself from the wall.

"Don't bother, there's no way a half-baked mage like you could break my binding spell." Nanoha wasn't smiling anymore, she hadn't since she revealed her new form. "I'm tired of this, it was a waste of time to think that I might actually get a challenge from you." She pointed the spear at Hayate, sighing. "Goodbye, this will be the last attack." The tip of the staff glowed. _"Now be reduced to dust, Divine Buster."_

A wave of magic, even larger than the previous one swept toward Hayate, who had no method of stopping it. With only seconds to spare, time slowed down for her, and she could feel her life flashing before her eyes.

Memories of being a child, and inheriting the Book of Darkness from her deceased parents.

Memories of meeting Fate and her twin sister, Alicia.

Memories of falling in love with the latter girl.

Memories of a wedding, of a honeymoon.

Memories of making love and feeling warm and happy.

Finally, memories of reading the Tome of The Nights Sky, hoping to unlock its mysteries.

Wanting to reclaim what she had lost.

Wanting to get her lover back.

Wanting to be happy again.

Memories flooded Hayate in this slowed down space. Sitting down for countless hours reading the book that only she could read, practicing each spell inside. Having the attack upon her, practically feeling the blast singe her, Hayate's mind went blank for a moment before a string of words came to mind.

_"Light of Aegis..."_

And then everything stopped completely, the attack, time, sound, everything halted. As soon as the words left her mouth, something happened. She became swallowed by darkness.

"What is this...?" She faintly heard Nanoha saying.

_'Protect.' _Her head thumped, like it was struck by a hammer. _'protect everyone.' _Vivio's face came to mind, then Fate, and Subaru, then the town.

_'Protect them, Hayate.' _She heard Alicia's voice and filled her with warmth. The warm feeling spread through her body, taking hold of her.

_'I must..protect them!'_ And then light came back to the world. Nanoha's face came back into view, she was surprised, maybe even more than that. Hayate felt different. Examining herself, she saw why, her appearances had completely changed.

The black clothes she wore, became an elegant cloak. A hat materialized on her head, and black wings sprouted from her back. Her staff longer, and golden crosses extended from both sides and the top. Like Nanoha, she had transformed.

_'I don't know what's going on, but I feel light.'_ She was able to pull herself off the wall, even though she couldn't even move a moment ago. She floated, and was hovering off the ground, it was mystifying. _'I feel great, I can feel power flowing through me. Is this from the Book of Darkness?'_ Hayate didn't quite understand what was happening to her, but she didn't have time to think about it anymore.

Nanoha looked like she was growing impatient as well. "I'm surprised that you hid something like that. No matter, its still no match for me." She prepared for another attack, like the one that nearly killed Hayate just moments before. _"Divine Buster." _Another red laser flew at her.

Suddenly, a spell that she had never heard before came to mind. _"..." _She said something in a strange language, which surprised her. A magic circle appeared directly in front of Hayate, and stopped the attack, absorbing it immediately.

"What?" Nanoha wasn't believing what she just saw, so she shot again, with the same result. "Damn, I don't understand. How can a half-baked mage like you use such high level protection magic?"

_'Don't ask me when I don't even know myself.'_ Hayate didn't care how she did it, but she was glad she did.

Nanoha finally lost her cool, she was truly angry. "I wont accept that you're stronger than me. Damn it, I'll finish this with one spell." she made her red orbs appear, six of them, which took the same spear shape as her staff.

Hayate felt a huge concentration of magic going into those spears, and into the staff in general. It wasn't good, that amount of magic was more dangerous than any she ever felt. _'Is she planning on vaporizing this whole castle!'_

"I'll make you pay for this insult, prepare yourself!" All of the spears glowed bright red, they had fully charged. "No matter what protection you use, you wont be able to stop this, my most powerful attack."

Hayate agreed with that sentiment. Again another spell came to her mind, as if its always been there, waiting for this moment. This spell she recognized from the book, it was one she never thought she'd be able to use. _'But if its that spell, then I can do it. If I can't use a shield to protect myself, then with that spell, I'll just have to blast right through her magic.'_ She just hoped her good fortune would hold out long enough to use that spell. _I have to try, it looks like my friend here wont wait anyway.'_

"I'll kill you here and now." While Nanoha's staff started to glow and gather energy, Hayate made a magical circle appear below her, and started to recite the spell, hoping for the best.

_"Absorb all life, and reduce it to ashes. Turn my enemies into rubble and make me a king. Erase everything, kill everything, destroy everything. __Annihilate, __Raising Heart. Annihilate. Starlight Breaker!" _

_"Heaven, Earth and Hell, come together and lend me your strength. Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, become one. Rage across the land and ignite the world with your fury, Reinforce. Go, Ragnarok!"_

The two mages gather as much power as they could. With nothing else left to give, and with nothing more to lose, both shot their most powerful spells. The meeting of the two spells, made the whole castle rumble, even made the ground below them turn to ashes.

Initially the pressure of the two attacks colliding pushed both of them back. They managed to hold their ground, not giving an inch. This was a battle of titans, the first to lose focus would die.

"Nyahahahaha, can you feel it, my overwhelming power!" Nanoha pushed herself to the limit, she really wanted to kill Hayate, who wasn't exactly going easy either.

"Its hard to imagine that anyone could be this strong." But Hayate couldn't lose focus now, she had a goal. She had to save Vivio, and then, complete her journey, to regain what she'd lost. She couldn't afford to go down right now. Even if she broke her body, as long as she was still breathing, then she wouldn't stop.

"Give up, you can't win."

"Never! I don't care if I have to blow a hole in you, I'm taking back my family." Hayate could feel it. All her resolve, her reason for living, everything, it was giving her strength. She started to push Nanoha's attack back at her, inch by inch. _'I can't stop here.'_

"Impossible!" Nanoha tried to turn the tides, but nothing was working. Her attack was being repelled.

Hayate pushed forward some more. _'Just a little more, one more push.'_

"After everything I endured, I wont let a loser mage like you take everything away from me." Nanoha was getting desperate now. Fear crept through her. She realized it, she was going to lose everything, all that she worked so hard to obtain. "No no no no no no no! Die!" Making her final stand, Nanoha tried but failed to stop Hayate, who made the final push.

"Its over!" The game ended then, as Hayate's spell overtook Nanoha's. In a reversal of events, Nanoha was the one being engulfed and swallowed by a blast of magic this time.

"Damn...it..." She accepted her fate and let the spell strike her body directly. The battle had been decided.

* * *

A huge shockwave made the floor rumble, the ceiling was also starting to fall apart. Fate and Signum lay on their backs, exhausted. Their swords rested at their sides, neither had the will to fight anymore.

"I think its over now." Signum stated, Fate nodded. "I wonder who won." Despite her loyalty to Nanoha, Signum didn't deny the possibility of her being defeated.

Fate simply believed in Hayate, that was all she needed. Setting that aside, she felt as though she had been hit by a train.

"I can't move anymore, I hope those two over there are in better shape than us." The two of them tilted their heads over to Vita and Subaru.

Vita was out cold, the punch had ended things. That doesn't mean Subaru was off the hook, she had used up all her energy, and had fallen asleep.

"Both of them are idiots." Fate decided, Signum agreed. They shared a laugh, but stopped when their lungs started to hurt.

"So what now, Testarossa?"

"We wait, that's all we can do." Signum nodded. The two of them rested their heads, not bothering to move again.

* * *

Hayate didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her victory. She felt like her body was on fire, and it was a wonder that she was still able to move. Her new uniform was still there, but it was torn and burned in places. She held her staff into the ground and steadied herself.

"Hey, you alive!" She called, mostly as a joke, though she hoped the other mage was dead after all the trouble she caused.

"That's not very nice..." Nanoha responded, much to Hayate's disappointment. Amazingly, the beaten mage managed to pick herself up, but she looked very fragile. She had reverted back to her original form, her clothes and staff back to normal.

"This sucks, I was hoping you died."

"Is that any way to treat a friend." Nanoha coughed, blood ran down her lips. Her body had been badly damaged, but she wouldn't die, at least not yet. "I haven't had a fight like that in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like to bleed like this." Nanoha then collapsed to the ground.

Hayate waddled over to her. It wasn't like she was feeling sorry for the girl, but thinking about it, she wasn't much of a killer, and couldn't just leave her to die. "You look terrible." Hayate knelt down, doing her best to pick her up. "You're heavy."

"Then let me go, I didn't ask for your sympathy, I'd rather die." _'Damn, she's so stubborn.'_

"I can't do that. If I just left you here, I'd be no matter than you. Now, shut up and move." It was a struggle, but Hayate eventually managed to help her up, supporting her weight with her own body. She didn't have much strength left, but at the very least she could do this. "Now, take me to Vivio so we can get out of here."

"Fine." Together they slowly walked to where Vivio was waiting. She had been freed from her cage during their battle, and just waited patiently. When she caught sight of them, she lunged at Hayate and hugged her, it hurt. With her mission accomplished, the three of them made their way, to where their friends were waiting.

* * *

"Look what we have here."

Fate and Signum noticed them first, both looked relieved to see their companions safe and sound. "Fate-mama!" Vivio broke from Hayate and jumped on Fate, who bared the pain. Vita and Subaru had finally woken up, and swarmed both mages.

"Master!" Vita practically tore Nanoha from Hayate, and showed surprising strength while holding her up.

"Don't look at me like that, its embarrassing." Nanoha lifted her head and spotted Signum, who was able to muster the energy to stand, Fate joined her and they helped each other up. "Looks like you made yourself a friend, where did I go wrong?"

"My apologies Mistress, but she is a worthy opponent."

"Yeah yeah."

Fate and Hayate's eyes met, the mage shrugged and smiled, as if saying to just forget it.

Now that things had been settled, no one really had any idea what to do. But Hayate knew, she didn't want to stay there. "Lets go, guys." Hayate took Fate off Signum's hands, and with Vivio and Subaru, made their way toward the exit of the room. She waved her hand over her head nonchalantly. "See ya, try to behave yourselves from now on."

"Going already, we haven't even had tea yet." The group stopped, sighing and turned around.

"I'm afraid we can't stick around, we have something we need to find."

Nanoha chuckled, shaking her head. "If you're looking for the Jewel Seed, you should just give up on that pipe dream now." Just when she thought she could rest, Hayate felt tension in the air again.

"How do you know about the Jewel Seed?"

"Are you kidding? Any self-respecting mage has looked for it at one time or another. I hate to break it to you, but that thing is a myth. Many have wasted their entire life looking, even I did for a time. It doesn't exist, its a fantasy." Hayate didn't believe her, at least, she didn't want to.

"Its not a myth, the Jewel Seed is real, and we're going to find it."

Nanoha stopped smiling at them, finally looking serious. "I felt it when you attacked me, the sense of loss in your heart. Whatever you want to get back, its better for you to just let go. I don't really care, but I'm saying this for your own good. I don't want anyone else to waste their time like I did, especially not the person who beat me."

"I see. Well thank you for your concern, but I think we'll take our chances." Both groups eyed each other, the tension slowly left when Nanoha giggled.

"I was right, you're an interesting girl." Giving them the best smile she could, the dark aura around her disappeared. "I've decided, I'm going with you. Lets get along."

"No chance in hell!" An immediate response, from all four of them.

"Aww, how cold. Let me put it this way: the world is a dangerous place, it wouldn't hurt to have some strong companions while you go on your little goose chase. Besides, I've already grown tired of this place and need to do some sightseeing."

Hayate and Fate looked at each other, they couldn't deny that the world was dangerous, and they could very well run into more events like this. But still, "You kidnapped Vivio and tried to kill us, why should we let you join us?"

Nanoha, still being supported by Vita, waved a finger. "Don't you know anything? You beat me in combat, therefore, we're friends now."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense."

"Don't get hung up on small details like that, its just the way things are. Now lets get out of here. I didn't mention it before, but I've been sustaining this castle with my magic, and now I'm exhausted, it should be collapsing any moment."

As if on cue, the whole structure started to shake. _'What kind of cliche is this!_

"You idiot, why didn't you say this sooner?" Nanoha shrugged.

"Slipped my mind." Hayate had a headache, she wanted to throttle Nanoha. But instead, she ran, along with her friends. Vita, Signum and Nanoha weren't far behind.

Together they left the crumbling castle in the sky.

And so, the town was free now, and Hayate gained three new companions -unwanted as they were-. Pushing all the bad blood between them away, they moved forward; and the journey continued.


End file.
